Undivided
by NightRider33
Summary: What would happen if Ginny was sorted into Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

Harry POV

"Ron, RON, come on, we can't be late!" I yell out to my best friend. He was helping his sister Ginny load her stuff onto the train. At the last minute, he came running, and I lifted him onto the train just as it started to rumble down the tracks. His mother was waving at us through the window, and as we gathered speed, she disappeared.

"Th-that was close," Ron said, still trying to capture his breath. He was doubled over and clutching at his neck, probably a little to tight for comfort. "Where'd you reckon Hermione would be?" Just as he said this, our bushy-haired friend came walking down the aisle, looking for a seat. She noticed our frantic waves for her attention, and made her way through the packed crowd of Hogwarts Students. She was wearing a a grey sweater and, as usual, trying to juggle three books, plus her trunk and handbag.

"I saw Ron almost not get on the train, what if Harry hadn't pulled you on in time?" Not unusual, Hermione talked very fast and almost in a condecending tone like she was scolding them.

"It's alright Hermione, no need to panic, I'm here!" Ron snapped angrily. I pulled them both into the compartment as they began to bicker loudly. Hermione brushed locks of her brown hair out of her face indignantly. Ron turned away from her to fiddle with Scabber's cage. The door to the compartment opened with a click and Ginny walked in, fiddling with the hem of her blue shirt.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Ron asked, a little harsher than he probably intended. Ginny took a deep breath, but she didn't say much else.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask gently. I didn't know her very well, so I asked politely.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I don't think that I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor," Ginny seemed genuinly concerned. I knew jitters about sorting, but this seemed like something different. "Actually, you know what, never mind, I'm just overreacting," Ginny says hurredly, like she wants to get out of the compartment. "See you guys later!"

Ginny POV

My mind races as I walk out of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment. I knew that if I didn't get into Gryffindor, my parents would be embarrassed. What if I got into Hufflepuff? Or Ravneclaw? Or even worse, Slytherin? I would never be looked at the same. I see many people from my year, all of them paler than the last. I go back to my seat in the back of the train. I pull out the black diary that I had found in my cauldron, during our visit to Flourish and Blotts. Pulling a quill from my trunk, I begin to write about my latest findings to my hidden friend. He calls himself Tom Riddle. He really understands me, so much more than anybody that I had ever talked to. I have to admit, though, Harry seems kinder than the rest. I sigh. My life seems so mundane at times.

Harry POV

"Ginny seemed very sure that she wasn't going to be in Gryffindor, Ron. I don't think this was normal," I say to Ron. He shakes his head.

"Seriously Harry, I think she just wants attention. She's eleven for pete's sake!" Munching on a Cauldron Cake, Ron was a bit preoccupied. I decide to let the matter go. If Ginny's feeling unsure of herself, it's her problem, or at least her family's, and most certainly not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny POV

I walk up the front staircase into the castle. My mind is racing, part of asking myself how should I try to escape before I have to be sorted, part of it wondering why I would ever want to run away from a place like Hogwarts. I know that I should be excited for a chance to be independent and learn everything that all my brothers learned ages ago. My second-hand robes are too long for me and scrape the top of the dusy floors of the school. Though there were fires burning every feet, I was shivering like crazy. Suddenly, the double doors were pushed open, and a tall women stepped out. Her emerald green robes had not a wrinkle on it, and her hair was pulled back into a perfect bun, not one strand of hair out of place. Everything that she wore had a place and a purpose. This lady hadn't even spoken, but everybody knew that she wasn't to be messed with.

"I am Proffessor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. In a moment, you will all proceed through the doors, in between the middle tables. There, you will be sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and of course Slytherin," As soon as Proffessor said Slytherin, groups of whispering broke out. "Quiet! As the rest of the school has, you will all remain silent. Please proceed!" I almost got trampled by the crowd of my fellow first-years. I didn't know what the hurry was. I didn't want to get sorted. I liked it when we were all the same. Nobody was above the rest. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a tall girl with long, straight blonde hair. A portion of it was clipped back. She smiled at me and said, "Hello, I'm Elaine. Elaine Strauss," Her smile was big, and her teeth were straight and white. There did not seem to be an imperfection with her.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Pleased to meet you," I take her hand and give a firm shake.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Elaine asked me immediately, as we trooped into the Great Hall. The mesmorizing room recieved many gasps, as everybody looked upwards.

"Um, I don't really know. My whole family has been in Gryffindor, so I expect to be the same," I said matter-of-factly. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm muggle-born, so I don't really know. I have read up a little. I think that I would probably be in Hufflepuff, maybe," Elaine recited off the top of her head. She reminded me a lot of a gentler Hermione. Stopping at the end of the pack, I looked towards the Gryffindor table. Harry gave me an encouraging smile. I started to blush, but Fred and George were making their usual unanimous noises that earned them a glare from Proffessor McGonagall. Percy was giving me a strict nod that earned him a serious of mocking actions from Fred and George. A girl with a chocolate brown pixie cut was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Strauss, Elaine!" Professor McGonagall yelled out. Elaine gave me a nervous look and walked onto the podium. The Sorting Hat took a while for her. The young girl's face was contorted into a confused look.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled for the whole hall to hear. I smiled and clapped happily. Elaine expected to be in Hufflepuff, but she got a greater deal than she could ever imagine. Many students went before they called me.

"Weasley, Ginny!" Fred and George started to whoop loudly, winning them another killer glare from McGonagall. My heart was beating, no pounding, in my chest. I walked towards the stool where the hat was located. I placed the worn and torn hat on my head and closed my eyes.

"Ooh, a Weasley, I see. But, I think you're, you're different. You're not like the rest of your family," There was a tiny voice in my head that was so small it could have been nonexistent. It was a peculiar feeling that I couldn't quite get control of. I guess that everybody likes to be in control of every part of their head. "I don't think your family will quite like this one. But, then again, I need to put you where you need to be," My nervousness was getting to a point that I couldn't control anything. With shaking fingers, I gripped my knee.

"Slytherin!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so many of you thought that three POVs was too much for one chapter. Personally i think it runs with the story, but i'm not going to tell you you're wrong. also**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Queen J.K. Rowling**

Harry POV

I look towards Ron. His mouth is hanging open, and his eyes are open wide. Fred and George have stopped their jeering and looked at each other with surpirse etched on their faces. The whole hall had gone silent. Weasley was a well-known Gryffindor name at Hogwarts, what with the twin's continuous line of mischief. This was bad alright.

Ginny POV

I looked up towards the sorting hat to see if it would reconsider. It stayed silent, and I knew that my turn was up. I tried to stand up, but my legs were like jelly. I took a deep breath and stood up. With the whole of the Great Hall's eyes on me, I held my head up and headed to the Slytherin Table. None of them looked welcoming, whether it was my Weasley blood, or the fact that my brothers were true Gryffindors. I stared ahead as the last students were sorted. After my sorting, everything seemed rather dull. Fred and George had stopped making odd noises, and were sneaking looks at me when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Proffessor Dumbledore? I believe that it's time to make your speech?" McGonagall tapped the Headmaster on the shoulder as he was whispering to a man who had greasy black hair that framed his face. I assumed that he was a teacher, but his face was sullen and pale. He was wearing black robes and had not an ounce of color on his body. Dumbledore flicked his hand in this man's direction and stood up.

"Welcome, new students and welcome back to all our old students. First of all, I want to address that there were some, ah, strange sortings this year. Please do not worry and continue your studies as usual. Eat up!" He sat back down, and all of the plates filled to the brim with foods. I had always envied Fred and George when they told me about this part of the Welcome Feast, but I had always imagined myself at the Gryffindor table, not unnoticed at the Slytherin table. All of my, ahem, fellow housemates were big and intimidating. I looked like the odd duck out here. I looked over at my brother's table. He and Harry were laughing about a joke that Lee Jordan had just told. Suddenly, I didn't feel to hungry anymore.

"Hello, new girl? Are you there?" A tall brunette was waving her hands in front of my face. I looked at her and nodded with a small smile. He hair was pulled up so tight, her face seemed to stretch. "You okay?" She whispered to me. "I know that it's kind of hard, being in Slytherin. But, I think you're a strong girl. Don't worry. My family was all in Ravenclaw and when I was sorted into Slytherin, my dad refused to talk to me. My sister still talks to me, but not all the time," I looked straight into the girl's eyes. She was telling the truth.

"Yeah, my parents and my brothers were all in Gryffindor. I think that they expected me in Gryffindor as well," I said saddly.

"It's alright. Slytherin isn't all that bad. Everybody fears us, so nobody messes with Slytherins. Plus, Snape always gives our house extra points for doing simple tasks. You'll fit in soon enough," She patted me on the back gently. From her looks, she seemed like a typical Slytherin girl. Maybe she was right, and this serpant house wasn't all that bad.

Harry POV

Lee Jordan decided to recap some of the Hogwarts Quidditch League's worst moments. I have to admit, they were hilarious, but I couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. She was in a bad enough place, what with eveybody knowing that Weaselys were supposed to be in Gryffindor, but to be sorted into Slytherin was awful. I couldn't even begin to imagine the harshness she might get from the rest of her family, and to top it off, Malfoy would probably take every oppurtunity to bully her. I looked across Ron at her to find an unlikely sight. Was she laughing or crying? It was clearly laughter, but I couldn't understand why. There was a brown haired girl in front of her who was laughing with her. She caught my stare and waved at me. I hesitantly waved back before being persuaded to try some unknown sweet by Fred. I didn't know what was going on, but I was intent to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys. This is my apologies for the last mess up. I am a real big clutz and very forgetful. So here is my kind of apology gift. This is a new chapter that I worked on, earlier than expected. It is short, I know. But I feel that it is important to the story!**

Ginny POV

Here I was, a couple of weeks into term. My life was different than I thought it would be. I found out that the brunette's name was Constance. She was helping me, but she was in third year so I didn't have her in my classes. Luckily, the Gryffindors were only in one of my classes, Transfiguration. I didn't see Ron, Harry, Fred, George, or, thank goodness, Percy. My worst fear was that Mum and Dad would find out. They were so excited to see me getting sorted into Gryffindor.

"Psst, Ginny, come here!" I heard a low voice coming from one of the back alleys that Hogwarts was notorious for. I looked through and saw a black haired boy dragging me along. He turned around, and I was staring at Harry Potter. He was staring at me in my Slytherin Robes. The lining was green, but his was red.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" I asked him.

"Ssh! I'm not exactly supposed to be talking to you, Ron made me promise," He looked around and behind me to check that nobody was coming around the bend.

"R-ron said that? About me?" I was shocked. I didn't think that he would be all that mad. After all, you can't change the mind of a Sorting Hat.

Harry looked shocked at the notion. "Ginny, you can't blame him. He is in shock. Slytherin is a big enemy of Gryffindor, as you know. I just, um, want you to know that I don't hate you. At all. In fact, I think we should be friends," He was scratching the back of his head to signify his nervousness.

"Yeah, Harry. Friends. I like the ring of it,"

"But, it has to be in secret. I can't sacrifice my friendship with Ron,"

"Of course," I nodded, but I couldn't hold it in. I rushed up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm kind of scared, Harry." He patted me on the back and returned the hug.

"You'll be fine. You will. I believe in you," He let go, and so did I. Grabbing my pack, I started to walk off in the direction of my next class. I turned around to see Harry greeting Ron. Suddenly, my brother looked in my direction for a moment. I was frozen. I couldn't even bear to smile at him. He gave me a cold stare and turned to tell Harry a joke they both laughed at. I looked at my feet and ran to Charms.

Harry POV

What was I thinking? Making friends with Ginny, that could get me in some serious trouble, not only with Ron. The Quidditch team would think that I was fraternizing with the enemy. The Slytherins would hate Gryffindor even more, plus they would hate Ginny a lot more. It would seem as if she was loyal to her house. It seemed so odd to think about Ginny belonging to another house that wasn't Gryffindor. But I couldn't just leave her. That hug she gave me was filled with thanks, but also helplessness. I could just feel it. She was such a small innocent girl. I just had to help her. Goodness, I hope Ron would forgive her soon enough. Nobody could hold a grudge for a lifetime, could they?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of my readers, whether you like the story or not. Happy Reading!**

Ginny POV

Every week, Harry and I met on the Astronomy Tower to talk. And not even about my sorting. It was just to talk. I liked it, I really did. He understood me like nobdody else did. The world fell away, as if there wasn't Gryffindor or Slytherin, it was just two friends, having the time of their lives. The view was brilliant, and nobody came up here anyway.

Passing through the throng of students passing to classes, I spotted messy brown hair. And then, bright red hair, just like mine. Harry and Ron came through everybody, and they stood out for me. Maybe it was because I knew them well. Harry gave me a slight nod, and my eyes slid to Ron. He didn't spot me, or didn't want to spot me, was the more likely case.

"Ginny, Ginny!" I heard my name being called. Many heads were turned at my name. I had no idea why, but I looked up to see my brother motioning me to the side of the hallway. I gripped my bag and made my way over.

"Hey, Ginny," Ron said nervously. I nodded silently in his direction. "Okay I'm just going to come out with it. I thought you betrayed me. Us. Our whole family. The meaning of the Weasleys," I nodded again. I felt like I was going to cry. He did think that I was evil, like only some of the Slytherins. "I've decided that you're not like the rest of them. Harry, here, helped me," He motioned at Harry, who gave a half smile. "But still, Slytherin is awful," In his head, it might have been an apology, but to me it was saying that I wasn't part of my house.

"Thanks Ron, I appreciate it," I'm really happy that Ron decided to forgive me. I don't know what I would do without him. Harry was smiling, and so was I. Everything was good.

Harry POV

"Hey, Hermione? Could you look over this essay? I need to go pick up a book at the library," I asked my friend. She motioned me away and picked up my essay. I grabbed my bag to make it look like I was picking up books, when I was actually heading to the Astronomy Tower. It took a while to get up there, even if I hurried. Ginny hadn't been in the common room, so I assumed that she was up there. The hallways were scattered with students, but not packed like during the day. I walked through the staircase and found my way onto the tower. Ginny was not there yet, so I sat on the giant star that covered the floor. The view was beautiful, because fall was almost ending. A light layer of snow started to cover the rooftops of the castle and the lawns.

"Hey Harry," I heard a soft voice. "Sorry, I'm late. Proffessor McGonagall held me back to talk about my focus in class," Ginny laughed lightly. She seems very tough.

"Yeah, she does that," I set my stare on a tall tree that was near the lake.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny turns to me slightly.

"I'm just thinking,"

"What about?"

"Oh, nothing, just mindless blabber," It really wasn't, but I didn't want to worry her.

"Tell me, we've got nothing to talk about,"

"Oh, alright! I was just thinking about you in Gryffindor,"

"But, why? I'm in Slytherin!"

"Oh, you know what, never mind," I immediately got out of the conversation. I knew it was just going to end in Ginny daydreaming.

"If you insist," We talked deep into the night, and went back to the Gryffindor Tower. I held the portrait hole open, but then remember that Ginny would go back to the dungeons, where the Slytherin House. Hermione came right at me, telling me all the mistakes in my homework. I shook my head of earlier thoughts and concentrated on what went in the Polyjuice Potion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is longer than the others, I just had to add so many things. Enjoy!**

Ginny POV

"Miss Weasley! Pay attention!" Flitwick started to tell me off for letting my mind wander. Ever since Harry had mentioned his thoughts about me in Gryffindor, I couldn't help but daydream what it could be like. My parents would be proud, and Percy wouldn't give me pointed looks in the hallway. I would be with Ron, Harry, and Hermione daily. I wouldn't get snide remarks from Malfoy and his posse. Luckily, this was the last class of the day. I wouldn't have to interact with anybody else for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Ginny!" I heard Constance yelling my name from the other side of the hallway. She ran up to me, her robes flying behind her. She grabbed my arm, and began to talk very fast.

"Aren't you just excited for the Halloween Feast tonight? I know I am, my sister said that it is the best, ghosts and pumpkins. Are you okay?" I was horrifed to find out that there was a feast tonight. I knew about it, but I didn't realize today was Halloween.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't realize today was Halloween,"

"Oh, yes. Time flies by, doesn't it?" Constance ran her fingers through her long brown ponytail.

"Must we go?" I asked politely. Constance looked horrified at the thought of not going.

"Uh uh, I'm not taking no for an answer. Of course it's optional, but the whole school goes. Nobody's going to be in the dormitories!" Constance shook her head.

"Weasley, did I just hear that you weren't going to the feast?" Hearing a snide voice behind me, I immediately recognized Malfoy's sneer.

"Mind your own business!" Constance snapped at him. Her peppiness was gone, and annoyance and anger replaced it.

"It might be a good idea, you are an insult to the Slytherin House, Weasley," Malfoy drawled. He saw the look on Constance's face and scattered.

"He's right," I said quietly.

"Oh, get over yourself, Ginny! Malfoy just wants to mess with you," Constance crossed her arms. "Oh, I have to meet a friend in the library. I expect to see you at the Feast!" She waved her hand, and I waved back. I liked the fact that she trusted me to be strong, and ignore everybody else. She, like Harry, liked me for who I am. But the question is, who am I?

Harry POV

"Ooh, a Death Day Party?" Hermione asked excitedly. Her eyes were open wide, and I could tell she was really ready to go to one. I had only accepted because I respected Nearly Headless Nick. Ron scrunched his nose, "It just all seems rather depressing, doesn't it? Celebrating a death,".

"Guys, I promised him. He helped me!"

"Fine. But, only because its Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron stated loudly. Some Seventh Years stared at him for a second and then went back to decoding something for Ancient Runes.

"Keep your voice down, Ron! Anyway, there isn't anything interesting about the Halloween Feast, we can always go next year," Hermione said this matter-of-factly.

"The Halloween Feast is a very important time! The amount of sweets are astronomical!" I left Ron and Hermione to bicker back and forth just in front of the fire. The Portrait Hole opened for a moment to let some fourth years spill in, and I caught sight of flaming red hair. My eyes narrowed onto the girl, but it wasn't Ginny. Instead, it was a tall girl whose hair curled all the way down her back. Sighing, I tuned back into Hermione and Ron's arguement.

"What?" They were looking at me expectantly, like they had asked a question.

"I asked, whether you minded we stay there and then go to the feast,"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. Hey listen, I've just got to go get an essay for Potions,"

"We had an essay?" Hermione looked at suspiciously.

"Um, well, no. Snape secretly assigned it to because I messed up my Swelling Solution," I looked to Ron, to see if he would understand that I had to get away from them. He didn't look back, as he was too preoccupied narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"Fine, but meet us back here in ten minutes to head to the Party," Hermione went back to frowning at Ron. I dashed out of the Portrait Hole to the Library. As I got closer, I started to hear a small voice. To kill…..I must kill… I got dizzy and put my hand to the stone wall.

"Blimey, 'Arry, you okay?" I heard Hagrid's rumbling voice behind me.

"Oh yeah, I'm alrighty, Hagrid," I turned to him and gave him my best smile. He looked at me with his head up, as if analyzing my face.

"Alrigh'. See you at the feast?" He asked me.

"Um, yeah. I'll see you there," He turned away and headed down the hallway. What was I thinking? Now Nick expected me at his party, but Hagrid expected me at the Feast. Well, at least I'll be at both. I walked to the library and saw Ginny in the Potions section.

"Hey, Ginny," She looked at me, but I don't think she really wanted to talk to me. Giving me a slight nod, she went back to scouring for books. "Are you going to be at the feast?"

"I guess, Constance is making me go," She appeared to have found the book that she wanted, as she pulled a gold binded book from out of the shelf.

"Constance?"

"Yeah, she's one of my friends from Slytherin," She narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at me, like she was scrutinizing me. "You didn't think that they are all awful, did you?"

"Yeah, most of them are, aren't they?" I was under the impression that Slytherins spent their free time contemplating ways to take over the school. Malfoy sure seemed the type.

"No, Harry, I believe you are mistaken. Or, I mean, I guess you are the famous Harry Potter, so you're always right, aren't you?" She gave me an angry look and slammed her books together.

Walkng away from me, she gave me this feeling of finality. She was acting an awful lot like her mother.

Ginny POV

If Constance was going to force me to go to the Feast, then I might as well make the best of it. I pulled out my black diary and started to write to Tom. He would understand, I'm sure he would. Hey Tom. I just wanted you to know that Constance, my Slytherin friend, is making me go to the feast. I really don't want to go. I was rather mean to Harry today, I wish that I hadn't been. He's been ever so kind to me after being Sorted into Slytherin.

'Harry? You do mean Harry Potter?'

Of course Tom, why do you ask?

'Oh, no reason. None at all. Let's see, hmm, being forced to go to the Feast? I was always forced. I despise feasts. They make a huge celebreation out of nothing. Abosolutely nothing good can come out of them.'

Oh Tom, you do understand.

'I do indeed, I'm always here for you, Ginny, always.' I lifted my quill, but a sudden sensation fell over me. It was like I was being sucked into something, but I wasn't going anywhere. Suddenly, I blacked out and I couldn't see a thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry POV

"Harry, Harry? Can we go to the feast now?" Ron questioned. He stared at me for an answer, while Hermione was shivering from the Death Day Party.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Hey, why don't you go, I'm just going to go to the dormitory,"

"Why?"

"Um, I'm feeling slightly sick, you know after the party," The party was truly dreadful, but it wasn't that. I was hearing the voices again, and I wanted to follow them.

"Hermione, why don't we go with Harry?"

"Oh, no it's alright,"

"No, Harry, we're coming with you," Hermione stated clearly and firmly.

"Fine," They would soon realize that I am lying, I was sure to be found out that I could hear voices. I was completely sure that it wasn't all in my head, but nobody else could hear them. I headed toward the dormitory, but the voices started to get louder. I turned down a hallway that led to the Charm's classroom.

"Harry? Where are you go-" Hermione started, but I cut her off.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ron answered this time.

"The voices. They sound like-" I didn't know what they sounded like, but then it hit me. "Snakes. They sound like slithering snakes,". Ron immediately turned to me. I knew that he was thinking about Ginny in Slytherin.

"No. Harry, Harry!" I started down the hallway until we reached the corridor with the girl's bathroom,"

"That's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She's the miserable ghost with the glasses and pigtails at the party," Hermione stated. She even knew what ghost lived where.

"She lives in a bathroom?" Ron asked incredulously.

"It think she died there, and then refused to leave," Hermione whispered back to him.

"Ssh!" I said. Their voices were making the voices from the walls dimmer.

"Harry? What's going on?" Hermione looked at me strangely, almost like I was acting weird. I supposed I was, leading them to odd places around the castle. I stopped so abruptly that Hermione almost ran into Ron.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I've been hearing voices in the castle. All around, just about anywhere," I whispered to them. Hermione squinted her eyes, presumably remembering something that she had read in a book. Ron gasped quietly, and started to speak.

"Harry, that's not good. Not even in the Wizarding World. If anybody finds out about this, they'll think you're off your rocker. My dad said that he doesn't come across a wizard who can do this often," Ron whispered.

"I once read about a wizard who heard voices, through walls, doors. Pretty much anywhere he looked. They locked him up, Harry, and let him die," Hermione looked like she was going to faint. I only heard a few words. "Harry! Do you hear m-" She gasped as we turned the corner. In the dim light, the writing on the wall shimmered scarlet. There was a figure next to the blood.

"Harry, Harry, I think we should get out of here," Hermione whimpered. I didn't hear her.

"Trust me, we don't want to be caught here!" Ron shrieked.

"What is that?" I started forward, but was held back by Hermione's strong grip.

"I think I hear footsteps," Surely enough, a surge of clacking on the stone floors of Hogwarts emerged. Hermione whimpered again and loosened her grip on my arm. I rushed forward to look at the figure. It was too small to be human, possibly an animal. I'm right. As I got closer and closer, he saw that it was indeed an animal, more specifically a cat. No, it can't be, no I refuse to believe it. Ron gasped again.

"It's Mrs. Norris!" My red-headed friend said a little too loudly. The surge of footsteps increased and seemd bigger than they imagined.

"Get out of the way! You little rascals!" They could hear Filch's voice coming through the spacious hallways. The crowd entered the area that we had occupied. Filch was cutting his way through them, pushing first years out of the way with his dirty hands.

"You!" He pointed at the us and limped madly at toward each of us. "What have you done to her?" He reached his hands out, like he was trying to strangle us.

"Argus!" I inwardly released a breath. It was Dumbledore, and he was with all the other teachers at Hogwarts.

Ginny POV

I woke up sitting down and leaning against the walls of a corridor. I didn't know where I was, or what I had done. I stood up. My head started to hurt, but my legs weren't stiff. Had I been moving around in my sleep?

There were voices coming from around the bend. I turned to poke my head and saw the entire school standing in the middle of the hallway. I wasn't very tall, so the best I could see was the uniforms of many seventh years, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's Mrs. Norris!" I heard many students saying. I looked down at my clothes and gasped. Upon my robes were cat hairs and sploches of scarlet paint. What have I done?

"Ginny! Where have you been?" Constance's voice came from behind me. "You were supposed to come to the feast!"

"Sorry, Constance, I was feeling rather ill. I decided that it would be best if I stayed in," I lied to her. I didn't even know where I was.

"Oh, that's inconvenient," Constance came over to give me a squeeze around the shoulders. I gratefully took it, as I was feeling quite a bit chilly. "Do feel better, Ginny,"

Looking around me, I noticed that the black diary was laying on the floor, away from where I was standing. How did it get there?


End file.
